1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flip chip type light-emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor light emitting element is known which is provided with a diffusion electrode formed on a semiconductor layer, a passivation film with an opening on a portion thereof for coating a surface of the diffusion electrode and a bonding electrode having a solder layer on an upper surface thereof, and in which a buffer electrode with a diameter larger than the opening and having a surface flatter than that of the diffusion electrode is formed at the bottom of the opening of the passivation film on the surface of the diffusion electrode and the bonding electrode is connected to the buffer electrode (e.g., JP-A-2008-288548).
In the semiconductor light emitting element described in JP-A-2008-288548, the buffer electrode is formed on the surface of the diffusion electrode, an opening smaller than the buffer electrode is formed on the passivation film above the buffer electrode and the surface of the buffer electrode is flat, hence, it is possible to ensure adhesion between the buffer electrode and the passivation film, and progress of etching in a lateral direction from an interface between the buffer electrode and the passivation film can be suppressed.